What If
by Curvuto
Summary: What if Vegeta's life was turned upside down


Vegeta didn't have a lst name so I gave him one. Vanderbuilt. I think it's ok. Trunks Vanderbuilt sounds especially good.This is a fic that is a bit different so read and enjoy

"Trunks get down here now!!"

"Yes sir" The 15 year-old came down the stairs. Vegeta hated him. He hated the fact that he was taller than him. His son was taller than him. Trunks had inherited the genes from Bulma's Uncle Swizzter. 

Trunks wnet infront his father, who was a foot shorter than he was. "What are you doing?" Vegeta asked him '" I was in my room watching TV why" "I ask the questions" He also hated the fact that his hair wasn't black, he also hated his name. He picked it out, but he still hated it. On Vegeta-sej The word Trunk means Armory. He just slapped an s on hte end and suggested to Bulma after he told her what it meant.

"You are coming out here and you are going to train with me" 

"Yes sir"

"where you going?" 

"To go change"

"Hurry up"

"yes sir"

Trunks had never once disrespected his parents, even though his father made it hard not too. He had ALWAYS said yes sir and no sir, he had always given the respect that you give one's father, so why did he treat him that way. Trunks fighting gear looked justlike his father except it was black with burgandy and white armor.

THey went into the backyard past the swimming pool and past Bulma's lab. They started fighting. As always vegeta was winning because Trunks didn't know everything his fahter did. Vegeta just kncoked him out on hte ground. He just kept laying there. Vegeta walked up to him and kicked his side. No movement. He started to walk away to just leave him when out of nowhere Trunks started ambushing Vegeta. Really giving it all he had. He was throwing more lefts and right than you could shake a stick at. Then all of a sudden Trunks did a mini-version of the big bang attack. 

After it was all over Trunks wasn't sweating or breathing heavy he was just standing there. Vegeta got up, bearly.

"What in hte world" He sqeaked out "how in the world did you know that attack, i never showed it too you. he siad limping over there. "You didn't have to" he said in a calm voice "What do you mean i didn't have to" "All I did was watch you and I knew how" "that's impossible, how long long have you know that and how come you aren't out of breath or even sweating" "I'm not tired, I just watched you, nothing else" "You aren't tired" "no wanna go again" "Ofcourse"

Trunks let out a horrid display of attacks that Vegeta was either ready for or couldn't handle. He got a look at his eyes. They had what looked like littles flames in them. He looked angry. "Trunks what's the matter with you" "What do you mean" He said in a cold voice" "What are you angry about" "Think about" "don't talk like that to me"

"why what have you done to deserve better" "WHAT" "What have to you done to me to make me want to respect you" "I'm your father" "so" "what would your life be if you didn't have me around, what would your life be if you didn't have mom around, what if you had nobody" "What is this leading up" "what if everybody treated you with the disrespect you treat everybody with" Vegeta was in no shape to fight and Trunks knocked him out and carried him to the house. He woke up about when he walked in the door."I didn't say carry me" "I know i shouldn't have, you would n't have carried me to hte house" and walked off. Bulma came in there. the laundary room is where Trunks left him and shewas trying to help him when he yelled "I DON'T NEED YOUR FRICKING HELP" Bulma just walked away cluctching her shoulders and sniffling. That nght Vegeta went to bad in the spare room. He had had enough of those idieots for one night. The word Trunks had spoken echoed through his mind 

~What if you didn't have me~ 

~What if you didn't have mom~

~what if everybody treated you with the disrespect you treat people with~

Vegeta thought about it. What if...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Vegeta landed with a thump. He got up cursing everything. He noticed he was pretty beat up. But he had already done up all the scratches and bruises Trunks had given him. 

"Hey c'mon" A voice called him. Where was it coming from? He looked up and and saw Kakarott. 

"Don't talk to me that way Kakarott" He was suddenly on the ground with a jaw that was in severe pain. 

"How many times have I you, my name is Goku" 

"I don't care" Another punch but his was blocked, but not hardly. **What's the matter with me** Vegeta thought **Blocking this punches should be no problem, why is it so hard, what's happened**.

"You know Vegeta, you were ever able to train in the gravity chamber like I do you'd be worth fighting". And with that Goku flew off. He dismissed that scurmish and went home. We he got there there, Yamacha was standing in the back yard. He ignored him and walked in. Yamacha camw storming in and yelled "WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!" "This is my house, i 'll come in if I want to" "THIS NOT YOUR HOUSE THIS IS MY HOUSE GET OUT!!" "LIKE HELL IT IS" "You little..." "This is where Bulma lives right" "Yeah, this is where I live too" "What" "I'm her husband you ideot" **WHAT! I'm her husband, what's going on here** Bulma came from down stairs which Vegeta happen to be standing infront of. Bulma yelled "WHAT IS THIS THING DOING INSIDE MY HOUSE GET OUT GET OUT" she said trying to push him out the back door. The slammed shut. 

"What are you doing, let me back in" Just then Dende, the earth's guardian appeared infront of him. 

"Hello"

"What are you doing here"

"I've come to tell you something"

"Like what"

"You aren't married to Bulma, she never even liked you" 

"I am too. June 5th is when I got married, there was about 200 people there, She called that a small guset list" 

"Nope, you aren't allowed in the gravity chamber and that isn't your wife or your son"

"What is happening here" he siad mainly to himself but Dende heard it.

"you were too mean and hateful to anybody, to make any friends, much more get a wife"

"What are you talking about"

"Come with me"

Dende and Vegeta magicly appeared on lookout mountain (The thing the guardian stands on all day)

"See" 

Trunks words rang through his mind

~What if you didn't have me~

~What if you didn't have mom~

~What if everybody treated you with as much disrespect as you treat people with~

"Oh my god it's happened! I lost them, I lost my Son I lost my wife I lost everything, This can't be it's impossible"

"If only you had been nicer to somebody even if it was just one person you'd be in alot better shape than you are now, not even an apology, no matter how sincere wouldn't get you out of this mess"

"NO I WON'T BELEIVE IT"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Vegeta woke up in a intense sweat. "It was just a dream" He looked over to see Bulma "She isn't here!!" "Oh my god she isn't here and this isn't my room, It wasn't a dream!!" He went fof his roomrancticly searching from Bulma and Trunks. Bulma was sitting at the table eating and when he came in. "OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE" He picked her up and kissed her. "What in the world" she said with him still holding her "I had this horrible nightmare that I didn't have anybody, I didn't have you or Trunks or friendsfor that matter, it scared the crap out of me" "What do you mean" "I love you and I never even want to think about losing you" and kissed her again. Trunks came downstairs and saw them kissing and nearly fell down."What the..." "Hey son sleep good" "What's your name" "Vegeta Vanderbuilt" "ok" "Why" he siaid laughing "Put me down, whoever you are" "What" "The vegeta i know doesn't smile, laugh" Trunks said "And he doesn't kiss or hug" "Well that Vegeta was been drowned, and this one is in his place" "Hey son why don't you go get dressed i want to show you something" "ok" "I'll get back to you later" He placed back in the chair and got dressed. He doesn't wear his fighting uniform all the time, he wears normal clothes.

Vegeta and Trunks went a long ways away from the house "Why are we going so far away from the house" "The big bang attack can't be done that close to home" Trunks grinned from ear to ear."You did it pretty good but you need to put more pwoer it too" "you're going to show me how" "Yep" "Cool"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A week later / Trunks's 16th birthday

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Bulma had invited everybody, the entire z gang

"Well that's all the present's" Bulma said

"Not quite" Vegeta said and handed him a capsule. 

"What's this" 

"open it" and when he did a little gift wrapped box 

"What's this" 

"Might want to go outside to open that one"

"Ok" Trunks went outside and opened the capsule and a silver 2001 Dodge Viper GTS is what appeared. Trunks jaw dropped and so did everybody else's.

"OH MY GOD"

"What are you doing just standing there get in let's take it for a ride"

"ALRIGHT"

When he got in the keys had a copy of the house keys and it was on a Limp Bizkit Keychain.

"That's sales person said it could go 150 MPH, let's see if that's true"

Trunks just grinned

THE END

So How'd you like it i thought it was a nice fic.


End file.
